One type of existing telecommunications connector is referred to as field terminable. This means the installer connects wires to the connector at the job site or installation site. Many modular plugs require special field assembly techniques and expensive tools. Modular connectors that are more difficult to terminate may lead to improper terminations that result excess cost and loss of time during an installation as well as loss of network connectivity.